Captain falcon joins Star Fox team
by randomguy55
Summary: Star fox team needs captain falcons help to stop andros from destroing the universe.
1. Chapter 1

one day capton falcon and blood falcon were racing. then fox came and said hey captan falcon starfox team needs your help. So captan falcon went to help fox because captan falcon and fox are frends. capton falcon fly his blue falcon into the great fox and came out. fox then told captan falcon what was going on. fox said andross has a big army and is going to destroy the universe. captan falcon new he had to help because the unverese is very important. they are about to leave when suddenly a call from genral pepper. pepper said starfox team we need your help because star wolf is attaking corneria. ok we are on are way said fox. the great fox took off to corneria.

the great fox gets to corneria just in time. star wolf is wreaking havok so star fox team and capton falcon fly into battle. open the wings said fox. captan falcon did not because the blue falcon wings do not open. Ive been waiting for you star fox said wolf. fox starts to shoot at wolf. wolf does a berrol roll to not get hit. oikonny then shoots fox in the back. haha got you said oikonny. ow said fox. capton falcon was not happy with this. falco and leon were keeping eachother buissy and slippy had already been shot down. wolf was then on captan falcons tail. peppy told falcon try a summersalt but captan falcon had a better plan. capton falcon hit some buttons and flip some switch and then his cockpit opend. he jumped out and said TASTE KNEE OF JUSTUS STAR WOLF. he then used the knee of justus on wolfs wolfen. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG said wold. wolfs wolfen got destroid. oikonny said ha now captan falcon is a easy target outisde his ship. capton falcon said o we will see about that. the blue falcon then turns around and picks up capton falcon in the air. oikonny was amazed. fox then shot oikonny in the back and said haha got you. UNCLE ANDROOOOOOOS said oikonny. oikonny wolfen gets destroid. peppy and falco are fighting with leon and pigma. captan and fox fly over to help. falcos ship is on fire and leon is about to shoot him down when capton falcon comes in and fires at leon. the shots miss leon so leon says shoot me down if you can. leon does a summersalt and starts to shoot at captan falcon in the back. grr said capton falcon because he did not like people shooting at him. captan falcon uses the braks. leon does not want to crash so leon pulls up. then captan falcon and falco are behind leon so they shoot at leon. fox says peppy lead pigma tword leon I have an idea. peppy leads pigma to leon and then starts to get chased by both of them. I hope you know what you are doing fox said peppy. peppy use the boost now said fox. peppy used the boost and fox fires a smart bomb. the bomb blows up leon and pigma. WHAT AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG said leon and pigma. We did it said fox. whew that was close said falco. you forgot to do a barrol roll capton falcon said peppy. HYES said captan falcon. 


	2. Chapter 2

after deafeat of wolf captan falcon and gang went to snow planet of fichina where it was snowing. Brr its cold here said slippy. Rob said incoming mission from general pepper. general pepper said andross has built a base on top of our basse now the plannet is overrun by andross forces do something starfox team and captan falcon. Hyes said capton falcon. will do said fox. I was getting bord said falco. remember to try a summer salt said peppy. oh brother said slippy. the crew flew for 3 and a half minute to the base when they were attacked by all of androsses forces on the planet. lazers started hitting the blue falcon and took heavy damage. Hno said captan falcon as he shot a bunch of lazers back. the blue falcon reached critical limit so capton falcon ejected. fox saw the blue falcon blow up. oh no is falcon ok. Hyes said captan falcon. without his blue falcon he had to rely on his own ability. falco is a good pilot so he flys over to capton falcon. captan falcon said FALCON KICK as he falcon kicks threw 3 enemy ships and lands on top of falcos arwing. hey einstien Im on your side. captan falcon jumps off the arwing and stomps on another bad guy. This sent him high enough to see where the base is. guys I found the base said capton falcon. alright lets go said fox. captan falcon lands on foxs arwing and then the team takes off to the base while andross forces chase them. we cant handle all of these guys on our own said peppy. that means we need to target the base said fox. Hyes said capton falcon. as the base got closer fox flew up in the air and captan falcon leeped off of the arwing and said Show Me Yo Moves. andross forces saw that he was outside of his ship and could be shot. we have to take the fire off of capton falcon said fox. ok said falco. you got it said slippy. do a barrol roll said peppy. capton falcon was flying threw the air the team where shooting the bad guys shooting at captan falcon. capton falcon pulled his fist back. FALCOOOOOON PAAAAWNCHE said capton falcon. he smashed the andross base out of the planet. oh no said andross forces. with the base gone the good guys were able to come out of the base that was under the base. looks like our work is done team said star fox as all the good guys flew out and shot the remaining bad guys. Hyes said captan falcon. you did it star fox team and capton falcon said gerneral pepper. the team flew back to the great fox to make repairs for what lies next.


End file.
